


Intel

by purglepurglepurgle



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Awkwardness, Gen, Reeve being a spy, Slice of Life, Some humour, excitable!Reeve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purglepurglepurgle/pseuds/purglepurglepurgle
Summary: Slice of life, about a time Reeve tried to get some intel from the AVALANCHE crew.
Relationships: Cait Sith & AVALANCHE
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	Intel

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this is entertaining. I feel like there's a lot more that could be done with the 'man disguised as a cat to spy on eco-warriors' premise, because what. But this was what I found in an old txt doc, and writing is tough at the moment, so this is what there is.
> 
> nb: In this fic, Reeve pilots Cait; Cait is not sentient in his own right.

Cait Sith sat with Cloud, Tifa and Aeris round the campfire.

"So..." Reeve tried to think of a good question; he didn't want to waste this chance to get intel on the members of the notorious AVALANCHE. He was almost close enough to count the freckles on Cloud's nose-- Cloud! The _leader_! Ah, it was such a thrill being a spy... A spy, a _spy_ , a real one... jeez!

He just couldn't believe it. In all those long nights spent poring over planning applications, he'd never _dreamed_ his work would involve a job like this, something so flashy, so, so, _cool_. For the first time in his life, he felt _suave_. A clandestine mission, a secret identity, a streamlined feline with a _cape_ \-- He didn't really know what he was doing-- but he was doing his best. And okay, General Affairs had been frosty with him (they felt he was encroaching on their territory), but then, they were frosty with everyone. That was kind of their thing.

_Though the new one, Elena, she's nice... She said Cait was cute... Wonder if she'd be free for dinner sometime?_

Anyway! Intel!

"So..." Cait sidled closer. "Ya parents must be pretty proud of y'all, huh? All this freedom-fighting! Ya see 'em often?" Leverage wouldn't hurt, down the line.

Their faces fell. "Our parents are dead."

Cait blinked. "What? All of 'em?" Reeve then realised this was not the thing to say. "Uh... geez..."

"Sephiroth killed my mother," said Cloud.

"And my father," said Tifa. "My mom died when I was a kid."

"Nobody knows who my dad is," Cloud continued. "I don't care about him, anyway. He left us with nothing."

Cait exhaled slowly. You sure could count on AVALANCHE to make it heavy.

Aeris sat to Cait’s left, looking down at the dust.

"An' I guess you're the last Ancient, so..."

Aeris nodded, though she seemed puzzled. "Who told you that?"

"Oh, uh, Barret," Cait gabbled.

Aeris bowed her head. "Yeah, my mother died when I was small. And she says my father died a few weeks after I was born. I don't know exactly what happened; she won't tell me, so..." Aeris hugged herself. "She used to get in fights with the guards. She'd shout. I remember wondering what a 'murderer' was. So..." Aeris shrugged. "Well, that's Shinra for you."

"That sounds tough." Reeve didn't know where to look. The silence stretched. "Er... How old were ya?"

_Why did you ask that?!!!_

Now he'd sound like he was creepy and probing for needless details and morbid and and and

"I grew up at Shinra," Aeris replied. "Hojo... collects things. We escaped when I was five. Um, can we talk about something else?"

"SURE!" Cait windmilled his arms. Reeve contemplated activating the self-destruct.

It was no good. He was a rubbish spy. A _real_ spy would've known what to say, and turned the conversation back to extracting information, but he just felt too... scummy. So he went to bed early and dreamed of the Shinra science lab, and the next morning he found himself searching the archives on Nibelheim, and he wondered if it wasn't too late to swap with General Affairs after all.


End file.
